The invention relates to a method and a device for use in determining conditions of runway friction and braking, comprising measurement and detection of forces acting on a braked wheel which rolls on the runway.
The invention is especially developed in connection with the necessity of being able to measure the coefficient of friction between a wheel and a runway, especially between pneumatic tires and the surface of runways and roads. Said coefficient depends on weather conditions and may, thus, show much variation. Accurate information on the actual value is of considerable interest to airmen in connection with departure and landing, because it permits maximum braking, at the same time as skidding is avoided. Such information will also be suitable in assessing roads and vehicle tires.